The present invention relates generally to the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. RFID tags are typically utilized to detect the presence or identity of a physical object wherein an RFID tag attached to the object may be detected, although the scope of the invention is not limited in this respect.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.